Aliens: Genesis
by AlienGenesis
Summary: When a marine squad sends a distress call from LV-426, John Rico's sqaud is sent to investigate. All characters portraid are original, though the world is that of Aliens. Set around the time of the second movie.  Written by AlienGenesis and Donman188
1. Chapter 1

Aliens: Genesis

Chapter 1: Awakening  
>The eerie silence in the cryogenics lab was broken. A grey mist surrounded the lab as the once dark and deathly room became lit by the overhead lights and the sounds of computers filled the air. As the mist slowly dispersed the crew slowly reanimated back into their thawed selves. One by one they lined up for their reanimation progress reports. "Rise and shine ladies we've got a big day today," Said the lively captain John Rico. He was met with a response of Sir Yes Sir. The crew had the upmost respect for Rico, not only because of his high status in the military but also because he chose each of his squad members by his own preference.<p>

-3 Months Earlier-  
>The walls were filled with the shadows of the squad standing before Rico and his<br>general who was overlooking the mission. The Debriefing room had a lively  
>attitude mixed with a hint of anxiety. "These people aren't soldiers, I<br>don't know what you're thinking," Said General Darwin. "I've been trusted with  
>a very important mission and I'm not looking for shoot first questions later<br>kind of people, Look I'll show you," Said Rico confidently.  
>"ATTENTION, Here is how this is going to work, I'm going to call each of you up<br>and you're going to kindly tell my friend General Darwin here why I chose each  
>of you, IS THAT CLEAR?" Said Rico. He was met with his accustomed SIR YES SIR.<br>He walked down the line of his team and stopped.  
>"You There, What's your name?" He said viciously to the man standing opposite him.<br>The man casually replied with:  
>"Name's Buck, You chose me because I can kill anything that breaths."<br>"You bring that egomaniacal attitude on my mission and you'll be on your own and dead in ten minutes, this isn't world war 5 it's a rescue mission and I chose you, Mister Buck, not because of  
>your itchy trigger finger but because you're the best damn<br>pilot I could find, at ease soldier." Rico nodded at Buck and then moved on  
>to the next soldier.<br>"And You?" He Said.  
>"My name is Samantha Carter Sir, You chose me because of my engineering skills and experience with search and rescue missions sir!" Rico smiled at General Darwin and moved on.<br>He looked at the next soldier expectantly and waited for them to announce themselves.  
>"Hey everyone my names Marcus, I've served in the military for 9 years and in those nine years, I have been a part of a lot of high risk missions. Every time minimum casualties, I expect this to be no different." Marcus then walked towards the rack of weapons on the left side of the room and started to observe them.<br>"Outstanding attitude Soldier." Rico stated.  
>Rico one by one made the team point out their professions. He was pleased with himself and it looked as if General Darwin was too. Rico then walk back to the head of the group and announced to them.<br>"You all know why you're here but I still need to tell you what we are doing, This mission is highly classified, Yesterday at 1400 hours we received a distress call from a faraway planet called LV-426, The planet is uninhabited and we have 12 men and women from one of our ships stranded there, Our mission is to safely retrieve them and fly them back to this military base, should be simple in, then out mission. Any questions?"  
>After a mere second of silence a tall Russian man by the name of Private Yonderson said:<br>"Why are there 11 of us going on a mission that could be done by robots?"  
>"Good Question," Rico said with a sense of pride in what he was about to say, "Not only are we going to planet LV-426 to retrieve our stranded marines but there have been several reports of additional life readings inside the ship, we have to go in there and identify this<br>life form and bring one back for the scientists at the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Also we are lucky enough to have a robot with us to help us, he has been programmed to scan the ship for anything of interest but we will have to leave him as we journey towards the engine room as the magnetic field charging the engine, if it is still running…. Will fry his circuits."

Everyone was eager to ask the same question but Rico was already about to  
>announce the answer.<br>"This life form is supposedly some kind of bacterial parasite and is about 1 hundredth of the size of a grain of sand. Unfortunately the thick walls of the ship make it extremely difficult to confirm the exact size but I trust the scientists at Weyland-Yutani to be very accurate, we will be bringing a small amount of weaponry on this mission in case we get boarded by pirates or if we run into trouble but I assure you we should be just fine!"

-Present -

Everyone was still dazed by their long sleep in the cryogenics tubes. It was an unnatural way to preserve the body over long periods of time but it was necessary. The planet they were heading to took 2 and a half month to travel to. After everyone had finally awoken from their long slumber they made their way to the kitchen to eat. "Holy crap I'm as hungry as Buck is ugly," Yonderson said jokingly. Buck just looked at Yonderson and kept walking. Everyone in the squad had different backgrounds so it was hard for them to get along. "Ok guys, we have 4 hours before we land on LV-426 so get your stuff  
>together, I want no screw ups. Do you copy?" Said Rico Sternly.<br>Rico was met with the all too common: Yes Sir!  
>The mission was meant to be simple, in and out, but Rico just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The marines were moving briskly, to and from the transport, loading it and preparing for their deployment.

"Carter, Marcus, load the primary fuel supply." Rico ordered. "Briggs, Lars, load the backup. Smith, get the controls calibrated, Buck, go with him. Yonderson, Banderez, Daniels and Chase, weapons check."

The marines instantly responded to the order and fulfilled the duties assigned. Afterwards, the marines all gathered around Rico.

"Alright, listen up. When we land, we're gonna split up! Two teams, Buck, Carter, Marcus and Yonderson, You'll be with me, we're searching the decks for survivors. Banderez, you're second squad leader, Briggs, Lars, Smith, Daniels and Chase, you better listen to her, or I swear, when we get back, straight into cryo! How copy?"

"Solid copy sir" The marines chanted.

"That's what I like to hear! Everyone file in! I want this ship loaded and ready to go in five minutes. Buck, you ready for this?"

"I think I can make a simple drop sir. But I don't agree with the assigned landing zone."

"What's wrong private?"

"We're landing extremely close to the target sir. If it goes hot, we won't get evacuated."

"There'll be no need, we're only taking weapons because command said so. But, if it makes you happy, go right ahead, we'll land one click from the wreckage."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, get your ass in there!"

The rest of the marines had already sat down. Buck walked through the passenger bay through to the cockpit, looked behind him at Smith.

"Hey, you ready? This is a tough job."

"I'm more qualified than you private. I have an error ratio of 0.002."

"That's good enough for me." Buck said, turning his head forward.

Rico sat himself down between Banderez and Chase. Chase's eyes were screwed tight, his jaw was clenched tightly and he had an iron grip on the bars, locking him in place.

"You okay Chase?" Banderez asked, looking past Rico empathetically.

"Nothing, just not a fan of flying."

Banderez laughed. "Not a problem, I still have a fear of clowns."

Rico smirked, then shook his head and leaned back.

Banderez looked at the commander. "You don't get out much do you John?"

"I once spent five years working security on a mining vessel, so no, I didn't… Natalie."

Chase leaned past Rico and looked at Banderez. "Your name is Natalie?"

Buck interrupted the conversation. "Downtime in 3 minutes, you got a moment if you want to stand."

"Finally." Yonderson said, releasing the safety bars. He stood up and walked over to Daniels. "So… What are you doing later?"

"Fuck off Yonderson." Daniels said scowling.

"I love a woman with fight in her."

"Yeah, and I'm a fan of people who leave me the fuck alone."

"That's enough out of you two. Gas masks on, we don't know if the ship that crashed has toxic gas." Rico shouted across the ship.

Buck's voice could be heard over the speakers. "Okay people, one minute until touch down, strap in, and enjoy the ride."

"WOOHOO!" Marcus exclaimed loudly.

The ship landed nicely, after some major turbulence. The second the hatch opened, Chase sprinted outside and vomited. Buck smiled.

"Lucky we were a click from the target. Or that could have been messy… er." Buck said, stepping out of the hatch, putting his marine helmet on.

Rico looked at the group. "Everyone, gas masks on! I'm sending Smith ahead to check the air and scan the area for life readings."

The marines all started loading and checking their guns. After ten minutes of waiting Smith returned.

"The air isn't toxic, so gas masks _can _come off. The hull was extremely thick, there was a couple of holes, but there were heat signatures in the bridge and engine room."

"Any estimate on the number of life readings?" Carter asked.

"Well, I can put it somewhere in the range of zero to one hundred thousand."

"That's helpful." Chase said, wiping his mouth.

"We move as one group until we reach the ship," Rico ordered. "After that, Banderez and her team, will go down to the engines, maybe get power back up and running. My squad will check the bridge. We meet back here after our sweeps. Estimated time until dust off, fourteen hours."

"Radios won't work in there, there's a magnetic field inside the ship." Smith stated.

"That complicates things." Banderez said, leaning against a rock.

"Let's move out!" Rico ordered.

The hike took five minutes to reach the ship, luckily the marines were extremely fit.

"Alright, Smith you said there were holes? Were they big enough for people to fit through?"

"I think so. They're on the other side of the ship."

"Alright, My team will head through this main entry way," Rico said, "Banderez, your team goes around the back and head to the engines. You have Smith, so there'll be no problem with navigation."

"And me!" Briggs said cheerfully.

"Oh… and Briggs." Rico flatly.

**To see Rico's story check out Donman**

**To see Banderez's story check out AliensGenesis**

**We will be updating both stories as regularly as possible. Both stories are going to be relatable and tied to each other. It is best to read both. Thanks guys and reviews would really help us out :)**


End file.
